


A Lonely Housewife's Best Friend

by DardalionWrites



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bestiality, Creampie, F/F, Incest, Lesbian Sex, MILFs, Multi, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Kissing, Threesome, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DardalionWrites/pseuds/DardalionWrites
Summary: Having sent Ruby and Yang to Beacon and with Taiyang long since passed, life for Summer Rose is a lonely one. At least she has Zwei to keep her company, their pet dog who has always had her side. A discovery cleaning Yang's room reveals an altogether different side of the family pet however, and the things he and Yang have been getting up to in their spare time! Things that Zwei is all too happy to teach Summer about.
Relationships: Summer Rose/Yang Xiao Long/Zwei, Summer Rose/Zwei, Yang Xiao Long/Zwei
Comments: 16
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Anomalous (Not anonymous - Anomalous)
> 
> And yes, this is sex with an animal. It's clearly marked - please don't read it and then be all omg I didn't know.

* * *

For all that she complained about Ruby and Yang being a hassle, it was lonely not having them around. It took Summer two days to admit that but now she accepted it, cleaning a home that at times felt too big for her. Back when it was her, Taiyang, Ruby and Yang, their patch home was perfect, but now there were just so many empty rooms collecting dust. To have to add Yang and Ruby’s to that was a sobering experience.

They’d be back for holidays, she reminded herself. Then the home would be so messy and loud she’d wish for them to leave, only to miss them again once they did. Summer shook her head as she nudged the vacuum upstairs and plugged it into the wall. With a zip and a pant, Zwei hopped over the wire, scurried under the nozzle, and pushed his nose into the crack of Yang’s door, breathing loudly into it.

“Yang’s at Beacon, Zwei.” It didn’t help. At the mention of her name, he pushed harder and scratched at the door. Summer opened it with sad smile, watching as the corgi bounded inside only to come to a surprised halt.

No Yang.

He sniffed around the room for her scent, kneaded at her wardrobe door and even jumped on the bed to make sure she wasn’t hiding under the covers. Zwei adored Yang, often spending the night asleep in her room. It’d been a little annoying at first since Zwei was meant to be _her_ dog, but she couldn’t hold it against them.

“Sorry, Zwei,” she said, wheeling the vacuum in. “Yang’s at Beacon with Ruby.”

Dejected, the corgi circled Yang’s bed three times and sat down by the pillows, breathing out loudly and laying his head down. She’d have to tease him out with a chewy treat, or he’d stay in her room all day.

It didn’t take long to vacuum Yang’s room. All the messy stuff she’d have normally left around was absent and she’d also taken her bike gear and weapons that she normally left in the corner. Yang moved the guitar that was more an ornament than a musical instrument and finished vacuuming around, turning the machine off and nodding. There. One room, free of dust. It didn’t need much more cleaning since Yang wasn’t here to make a mess.

“All right Zwei. Come – Zwei…?” The corgi was missing from his spot on Yang’s bed. “Zwei…?”

A scurrying sound from under the bed caught her ear.

“Zwei!” she laughed. “Yang’s at Beacon, not hiding under her bed! Come out from there.”

The _thud-thus_ of his stubby tail hitting the bed could be heard but nothing more. Sighing, she smoothed down her knee-length skirt and knelt before the bed, leaning down to peek underneath, pulling up the covers as she did. Her loose pink top hung low but there wasn’t anyone to dress up for, so she was wearing just that and the long skirt, her feet bare as she cleaned.

It was shadowy under Yang’s bed, but she could easily make out Zwei’s happy face, along with a small bundle of things stashed near the back wall. “Ugh. Yang. Please tell me you haven’t been stuffing mucky clothes under your bed.”

It’d be just like her. Summer knelt and then laid flat, pushing her skirt down her legs before she shimmied her head and shoulders under, worming her way forward like a snake. Moving the bed would have been easier, but then she’d have to shift the bedside table and Yang’s chest of drawers, which wasn’t worth the effort. Squirming and squeezing, she worked her shoulders under, and then it became much simpler to belly crawl her way forward until only her belly, hips and legs stuck out.

Zwei, thinking it a game, scurried forward and attacked her with his tongue!

“Ack! Zwe-mphhh!” His tongue lapped into her open mouth. Summer twisted her head and spat. “Bwah! Zwei! No.” She worked a hand forward and shoved the affectionate pup aside. “No kisses. And I don’t need bathing. Bah!”

He was always like that. If you ever laid on the floor, he instantly thought you were dead and that he had to lick your face for signs of life. Wiping her lips on her sleeve to get the taste of doggy spit out, she shoved him back down her body and toward the light, hoping he’d get the message. He pawed at the carpet and dragged himself out. Looking back, she saw him squatting between her legs, slapping his tail against the floor.

“Yeah, sure. Pull the innocent act now. Right. Let’s see what things Yang is hiding.”

Probably something embarrassing or messy. She hoped it wasn’t drugs, but Yang always had a good head on her shoulders and never failed the drug tests in Signal. It was more likely washing she’d tossed under her bed and forgotten about.

The first thing she drew back was a sweater. Summer grimaced and took a sniff but was surprised to find it didn’t stink to high heaven. It must have been clean already and she’d knocked it under in one of her half-hearted cleaning attempts. Pushing it back, she hummed as she noticed a small glass jar with a brass lid.

“What the…?” Dragging it forward, she uncapped the top and took a sniff. “Peanut butter?” It was fresh. Or at least not gone off yet. _I didn’t realise Yang was hiding food in her room. Why would she? It’s not like she’s overweight or I’d tell her off for it._

Teenagers. There was no understanding them. The last item was a small stack of magazines. Summer pulled one to her without thought, looking at the cover and fully expecting to see some trashy tween magazine Yang wouldn’t be caught dead with. Instead, she found herself looking at a magazine cover with a girl standing beside her dog, which was sat on its haunches with a walking lead around its neck.

Pet magazines? Summer smiled fondly. Had Yang really been so nervous about Zwei that she went out and subscribed to some dog training magazines? If so, why hadn’t she shared them? It was cute of her. Not to mention responsible. Shaking her head, she flipped to a random page.

And found a girl on all fours being mounted by a dog.

Summer’s jaw dropped.

The girl was naked, older than Yang but still young, hair loose and hanging down her face, head tilted back and up as she extended a tongue out to touch that of a dog up on her back. It was a huge thing, possibly a Labrador, and it was mounting the girl in a way that was unmistakeable.

Too stunned to say anything, she flipped to another page, this time showing a girl laid on her back under a different dog, its thick red penis extending down into her mouth with her lips wrapped around the tip. The girl looked like she was lost to bliss.

Nervous now, she put the magazine back and opened another, hoping it was an accident. This one showed a woman on a sofa with the dog between her legs, on the first image licking her out and on the second coming up with the girl’s aid to take her missionary, the dogs hind feet on the floor while the girl sat back with legs spread.

Bestiality. The act of fornicating with an animal, usually a household pet.

The magazine dropped from shaking fingers. Why would Yang have these kinds of things under her bed? Why would she have these kinds of things at all? Was Yang-? No. That couldn’t be right. There had to be an explanation for this.

“I’m jumping to conclusions. I – I can’t just assume Yang. No. There’s no way.”

What did she do now? Call Yang? That would be a call and a half, and probably a bad idea. If she did it right now, she’d be screaming at the top of her voice and making things horrible for her daughter. Sit on it? Say nothing? That didn’t feel right either.

_M – Maybe I need to give it a day or two. Think about it, then act._

That sounded like a good idea. What she needed now was a cup of tea and a moment to catch her breath. Pushing back with her hands, Summer slid back on the floor and out from under Yang’s bed, or she began to. Her progress met an immediate and _cold_ stop as a wet nose pushed up against her bottom.

“Zwei…?”

His nose was pushing against her behind, up against her skirt, forcing the fabric back into her crotch. Summer swallowed, all too aware of his position in relation to her and the similarities to the pictures in Yang’s magazines. It had to be those which made her mind jump the wrong way. Zwei was just worried about her.

“T – That’s a good boy,” she whispered. “J – Just let me pull out and I’ll get you a treat.”

He tore his nose from her crotch, probably perking up at the familiar word. Summer laughed, too relieved for words. He’d already been a dog easily distracted by the prospect of food.

“That’s right. Good boy. You want a treat?”

Zwei huffed happily and padded his paws on the carpet as he did whenever he got excited. She expected him to run to the door or even downstairs to the kitchen where he knew the dog treats were kept. What she didn’t expect was for him to stick his nose right up under her skirt and lap frantically at her knickers.

“Zwei!” Summer shrieked, lurching up and slamming her head and shoulders into the underside of Yang’s bed frame. Falling back down, she winced, only to panic a second time as she felt his hot tongue rasp right over her mound, slathering all over her cotton underwear. “A – Ah. Stop! Ahh!”

The mention of treats must have done it. That was how Yang got him excited, and why the peanut butter was under her bed! Summer squealed in embarrassment and tried to kick back with one leg but Zwei was too quick and in what he probably thought was a wonderful game. He hopped over her leg and pushed his snout even harder between her legs, laying down as he tipped his head up and pushed his tongue right up into her mound.

_I – I’m being eaten out by my dog!_ Summer thought frantically. Her hands pushed down as she tried to force herself out from under, but the action only pushed her hips back into Zwei’s face and rose her bum up. He took that as invitation to get down and under, licking up. Her now sodden underwear was sticking to her, letting him flick his tongue right over her clit.

However much she didn’t want it, a tongue was a tongue and it had been _years_ since Taiyang last touched her. The sudden stimulation had her knees shake and give way, Summer collapsing back onto her belly with a gasp.

“Zwei! Stooop!”

Her juices were flowing. There was no stopping her body’s reaction and Zwei must have found it all too tempting because he pushed harder into her, trying to lick her out past the panties stopping him. His warm tongue ran from clit to ass, lapping harder and harder and occasionally with him pushing his snout right into her to try and get deeper.

He drew back suddenly. Summer panted and pushed her face down into the carpet, cheeks burning bright red at the utter humiliation. Thank goodness no one was around to see this! Convinced he’d had his fill or gotten bored, she tried to push back again, squirming her rear end left and right as she wriggled out.

Two paws hopped up onto her butt, settling down on the small of her back. Summer froze, eyes growing wide. He must have taken her little wiggle as an invitation – and as for what, she had a horrible feeling she knew the answer to.

“Zwei! Wait!”

Something hot, hard and narrow poked into her. It drove into her clit, pushed up her slit and flicked off up between her cheeks, scraping over her anus. It lay there for a moment, thick and hot between her bare cheeks, resting over her soaked knickers.

Zwei’s doggy cock.

_This can’t be happening…_

The pup drew back and thrust a second time, again thwarted by her underwear which forced it to scrape up her behind instead of find entry. He had the angle though, and the force. And she could personally attest to Zwei never having studded another dog, painting all kinds of pictures of where he’d found the experience.

And he was definitely experienced. Zwei shifted his paws up her back and placed his hind legs between her thighs, thrusting against her behind time and time again, his hot little rod sliding up her slit and over, dragging its tapered tip over her wet panties, all of it agonising on her sensitive flesh. With every thrust, she could imagine it sliding in and her body ached for it, legs trembling as an all too familiar feeling built up down below.

“Zwei,” she whimpered, face down. “Ah. Z – Zwei, stop. This – hm – this is wrong! Bad boy. Bad boy!”

They said dogs understood tone more than words and there was little way he was going to interpret her breathy pleas as commands. He lunged into her, slapping his body against hers and pushing her knickers up, for a horrifying moment making her believe he might force them aside and find entry. The thought terrified her, but it also did something far worse. It made her pussy burn with want.

And then Zwei grunted and thrust a final time, again rubbing his penis up her slit and over, then holding still. Hot and sticky fluid pooled on her ass, dribbling down her crack and over her already soaked underwear to pool on the floor.

_He’s cum,_ she thought, eyes wide. _My pet just came on me…_

It marked the end of the game, much to her relief. Zwei lurched off and plopped himself down on his hindquarters proudly, allowing her to squeeze her way out and collapse beside him, sat on her rear with her back to Yang’s mattress. The urge to scream and hit him was there but she didn’t. Zwei didn’t know better. The now scrunched up magazines she’d dragged out with her, grasped tightly in one hand, spoke of who had taught Zwei his new tricks.

Yang had been fucking the family dog.

Before, she might have assumed it was just his tongue. Teenagers experimented and while she’d never have allowed this, she could at least see how oral stimulation might appeal to a young girl without a sexual partner. The rest, though…? The way Zwei mounted her and knew what to do…? That painted a different picture altogether.

As did the cum still wet and sticky on her snatch. Summer reached down with a grimace, bringing her knees up so she could reach a hand under her skirt and peel the offending article of clothing off. Tossing it away, she watched it land with a splat in the middle of Yang’s room. Her bare pussy tingled and was still damp with a combination of her own juices and Zwei’s saliva, but at least she’d gotten most of the semen off.

“I need a bath,” she wheezed.

A hot tongue flicked over her hot cunt. Summer’s eyes bulged, thighs clenching together on either side of Zwei’s head as he lay on all fours between her legs, licking away again. “No!” she hissed. “That’s not what I mean! Oooh!”

Big brown eyes looked up at her lovingly, his nose hidden beneath her bush as he lapped away, cleaning his own cum off her, uncaring about the fact it was his own spunk. His tongue sought each drop out, leaving her inner thighs damp but clean.

Summer spread her legs apart for him with a nervous gulp.

He was cleaning her, and she didn’t feel strong enough on her legs to get to a bath, let alone in the right mind to run it after discovering what her eldest daughter had been doing whenever Zwei slept in her room at night. Maybe he could pay her back for his little indiscretion and get rid of the horrible feeling of drying cum. Summer leaned her head back onto the mattress, breath rushing out as she closed her eyes and tried to ignore how she was letting a dog lick her.

Closing her eyes didn’t help at all. It only let her feel his tongue more keenly, the way it slid up between her labia, forcing them aside with surprising force – more than a human could produce – and dragging its rough surface over her pussy. Her stomach sucked in as she panted, pushing her feet down and bending her knees, sliding her hips toward the carpet to let him have a better angle to clean her fully.

Zwei took immediate notice and laid down flat, flicking his tongue under her slit entirely and over her asshole, teasing her puckered hole and lapping at it eagerly! Even the most loving of men might hesitate or grow tired or bored entirely and ask if they could stick their dick in already.

Not Zwei. He licked her ass until it was squeaky clean, then dove back into her cunt, pushing his snout in so deep his cold nose froze her clit. At the same time, his hot tongue dove into her, lapping right up inside her. The contrast between hot and cold made her body tense and eyes snap open. With a breathy cry, she came, slamming her head back on the bed and jerking her crotch into his face.

Sliding down the bed until she lay flat on her back on the floor, Summer panted up at the ceiling, head spinning, body tingling, the lingering climax still hanging over her. Her fingers and toys were _nothing_ like that. All the while, Zwei kept licking her, chasing every drop of her orgasm.

_That… That was incredible…_

Her eyes fell to the magazines at the side of her head where she’d left them when she slid down. They’d fallen open and the picture shown featured a woman’s pussy stretched wide around the thick knot of a large dog. One much bigger than Zwei, which presumably meant a larger knot. Unbidden, her attention shifted down past her breasts and flat stomach, to the dog in question who was now sat up between her legs, one hind leg cocked as he licked at his exposed shaft.

It was still big for his size, glistening red and sore, swollen toward the base with the knot still hidden in its furry sheath. Summer swallowed and licked her suddenly very dry lips. If her suspicions were correct, that inhuman cock had been within Yang. Numerous times at that. Her imagination conjured up what that must feel like, the pain of it, the burning embarrassment.

Much to her frustration, it only made her hornier. Her stomach sucked in, tingling feelings drifting down between her legs and tickling her slit, wet and flushed from her recent orgasm. _God,_ she thought, _I haven’t been this turned on since Taiyang was still alive._

Was she just that desperate? Had it been so long?

Small paws jumped up onto her stomach, kneading their way up as Zwei pulled himself toward and mounted her as best he could. Considering how stubby he was, that almost had to be with her flat on her back or stomach. Though her instincts screamed at her to lock her legs together, there was no denying the hungry curiosity. Her breath came out a sharp rattle, eyes watching Zwei rub himself on her, already humping against her thigh. The heat of his dick left trails of sticky precum, or the remnants of his cum, tingling on her skin.

“I guess it’s been a long time for you as well,” she whispered. “You must be missing Yang.” It wasn’t Zwei’s fault. In a way, this was Yang’s. She’d taught him to act like this and poor Zwei must have been so confused why she’d left him. Summer let her head fall back, throat bulging as she took quick and nervous breaths. “All right. Go on boy. S – Show me what Yang has you do.”

Zwei needed no further instruction and quickly shimmied up until his hindquarters were pushing against the insides of her thighs. He thrust desperately, dragging his hot tip across and over her folds, sliding up to thrust high. Though he missed and looked frustrated at the fact, his tip touched and flicked her clit back when he did, drawing a pleased gasp from Summer.

He adjusted and tried again, this time spearing to the side and stabbing his wet tip into the crease between her crotch and thigh, trailing some cum there. He tried a third time and went high again, this time thrusting up into her pubic hair and for a moment thinking he’d found the right spot, humping over her mound. He soon realised it wasn’t what he was looking for and tried again, thrusting wildly and missing time and time again yet never giving up.

Each miss was a thrill for her, both for the way he teased her unknowingly and how it left her unsure _when_ he would find penetration, if at all. Summer kept holding her breath and waiting, tensing, and then unclenching as she felt him miss again and again. Would he find her soon? Would he be rough? Gentle? The uncertainty burned its way down to her core until she was lifting her hips slightly to join in, pushing back and angling to try and help him.

It took another minute of frantic thrusting and it came without warning. One second Zwei had slid high again, tickling her clit to make her hold her eyes shut in bliss, and the next he was in! Summer’s eyes snapped open, a gasp bursting from her lips as she was suddenly filled.

And then he was fucking her!

No hesitation, no warning. One second he was out and the next he was hammering away, filling her suddenly and lunging in. He didn’t pace himself. He didn’t swing or draw back. He _fucked_ her wildly, like an animal. Like the animal he was!

“Oh God!” she moaned, pushing her head back and crying out. It was the raw, animalistic passion that took her, the way he kept fucking as hard as he could – no patience and no intention of taking his time. This wasn’t sex to Zwei. This was breeding! He didn’t even draw out like a man would. Just in, in, in and holding.

Cumming!

His seed washed into her hot and fast, so fast that she could feel it rushing out and dribbling around her stretched lips. The sensation had her grasping Yang’s bedsheets for purchase, pulling some down over her face so she could bite into it to stifle a scream.

Zwei was cumming inside her. Cumming so soon. So quickly!

His cock slipped free with a wet slop and yet more of his doggy cum poured free and over the carpet. Summer sucked in a deep breath as he left her stretched and wanting, wet and needy. Her fingers dove down between her legs to hold herself shut, wanting to just savour the feeling of his seed swimming inside her, but it bubbled out around her fingers, runny and wet. Zwei’s tongue soon found those fingers, lapping and licking up his own cum and driving her wild.

“Hmmm!” Her fingers rubbed madly between her lips, accompanied by his tongue chasing every drop. “Oh fuck. Zwei, yes, baby. That’s it. Lick me there. Lick mommy like you do Yang. Oh god, oh god, oh god.”

His tongue vanished and Summer whined, only to gasp when he mounted her.

Again? A second time? His dick was hard again and prodding at her and Summer’s eyes bulged. Multiple orgasms! Something no man could ever do. Eagerly, she hooked her hands under her knees and rocked back, pulling her legs up and her pussy too. Bent double with Zwei between her legs, she angled herself with a desperate whimper, begging him to let her cum this time.

Zwei found her quickly this time. Whether it was because he knew where it was now or because her position helped, she didn’t know. Or care. Summer shrieked into Yang’s sheets as he speared into her now soaking cunt, plunging in deep and thick and hot to hilt himself. Yet there was more. This time, something even thicker and warmer pushed up against her outer lips, forcing them wide.

His knot. Zwei wanted to knot with her!

Panting, she kept her legs up and reached down with her fingers, placing them on either side of her sex and stretching. “Go on,” she whispered. “Put it in me, boy. Fuck me. Claim me as your bitch, Zwei. Do whatever you want but please let me cum this time as well.”

Even if he couldn’t understand her words, he could understand her body language. The way she clamped down on him, the mewling whines she let out – so animalistic herself! He lunged forward and the knot slid in all too easily. Hers was no virgin pussy and Zwei found little resistance, only bliss. Once the widest part was in, her body relaxed around him, swallowing his knot up until she could feel every wonderful bit of it locking its way into her, securing her, filling her.

The frantic fucking returned in force, and this time Summer met it with her own, rocking her hips up into him and clenching down as hard as she could. Her panting matched his, while the creaking of floorboards under them echoed with the wet _smack, smack, smack_ of his hips on hers. Zwei lay flat over her stomach, chin pushing down hard as he sped up and humped her more desperately than even before.

He was close. Her lover was close.

So was she!

Summer pushed her feet down and raised her crotch up off the floor, taking Zwei up with her. He lay suspended over her stomach, his hind legs off the floor, his chest on her belly and his beautiful cock buried inside her. Even like that, he continued to thrust, swinging his legs, and plunging deep into her sex. His cock expanded. Pulsed. Grew.

And exploded inside her.

Summer came instantly. Be it the pleasure, the force or just the sordid _thought_ of her dog cumming inside her, it didn’t matter. The second Zwei came, so did she. Their mutual climax ripped through them the same time as her lust filled cry tore through the lonely Rose home.

Her body rocked and fell. Her legs slumped out straight, her head to the side. Hair covered her eyes as her breasts heaved for air, every nerve in her body tingling as she shivered and shook, drenched in her own sweat.

Zwei remained inside her too, pumping, cumming. Even sealed with his knot as she was, it ran out and drenched her thighs, pooling beneath them as he filled her with so much cum her womb couldn’t contain any more.

“G – Good boy,” she breathed. “That’s a good – a very good boy…”

Summer’s lips spread and stretched as he tried to draw out. She held on instinctively, squeezing down and shivering at how full she felt. It seemed Zwei didn’t understand the concept of post-sex cuddles. He kept trying to pull free, whining indignantly when she didn’t let him. The constant tug and struggle only drove her already worn sex into fresh tremors.

When he did pull free it was with a pop, her stretched slit gurgling out a runny stream of cum. Zwei’s tongue was there immediately, soothing and pleasuring her. “So good,” she gasped. “Such a good boy. Oh god, the best boy. Hmmm.”

She lay back and closed her eyes, savouring it. Taiyang would never have done that. In fact any man would have cum once and then collapsed beside her with no thought for her finish, let alone continuing to pleasure her after.

Her hands kneaded the bedsheets that had fallen to the floor, face flushed red but smiling luxuriously as Zwei’s tongue dipped deep inside and lapped at her most sensitive spots. A throaty purr escaped her lips, drawn out as she spread her legs wider for her new lover.

So satisfied was she that she didn’t notice when it stopped, only to gasp as a hot tongue ran over her neck. It was rough and coarse, but she still arched her back, exposing her throat for him to lick up. Her sweaty and clingy top didn’t let him play with her breasts, much to her sorrow, but Zwei licked his way up her chin and over instead, then lapped at her lips.

Under the bed, she’d stopped him immediately but now she experimentally opened her mouth – letting him dive inside. His tongue flicked against hers feverishly, filling her mouth and lapping over the insides of her cheeks. He wasn’t skilled at all, but he was hot, passionate, and attentive.

Summer pushed him away with a splutter, his saliva over her tongue and lips. He struggled and wiggled against her hands, fighting to get back and kiss her again.

“Is this another thing Yang taught you?” she teased. “That daughter of mine!”

Zwei wriggled free like the slippery pup he was, pushed under her hands and assaulted her face once more, licking across her lips and nose, focusing on her mouth with his stubby tail wagging. Her resistance lasted only a second.

“Okay. If you really want to…”

Really, she only managed the `okay` and the rest was a garbled mess of tongue and spit, Zwei pushing his snout down and kissing her sloppily but oh so lovingly. Summer pushed back, closing her eyes and running her hands up and down his neck as they made out on the floor, Zwei’s forepaws on her shoulders as he mounted her chest to kiss her harder and harder.

Maybe, just maybe, the house wouldn’t be quite so lonely anymore. Not with the two of them.

“Mmmm. Mm-rpbl. Kiss me, Zwei. Mmmm! Mahhhh! Ah~”

Their tongues danced for a few minutes. Or hers did; Zwei just licked wildly at her. He didn’t lose interest however and kept going and going, boundless energy that she could just imagine leaving a young girl like Yang a hot and sweaty mess. _I wonder if Ruby ever joined in or even knew. No, I can’t imagine Yang would feel brave enough to tell her._ The magazines were hidden for a reason.

Zwei drew off suddenly and whimpered. It was an obviously begging sound and Summer paused, mouth wet and lips swollen from their make out session.

“What is it?” she asked. “What’s wrong?”

His only response was to whine again and shift his legs. Something poked her cheek and she looked down, lips curling up at the sight of his red rocket poking into her. It twitched and scratched harmlessly over her cheek.

“Again? My, you certainly don’t run out of energy, do you?”

Zwei licked her nose and mouth again and jumped up a little further, struggling to find purchase on her head. The way he pushed his dick toward her mouth made it clear what he wanted and told her that Yang had to have gone down on him before for Zwei to even know what a blowjob was! It wasn’t like dogs had lips.

“Really? You expect me to finish you off after all this?”

Her eyes travelled over it and despite her words she didn’t draw back from it. The tip prodded her lips and trembled. The faintest whiff of it came through her nose and it wasn’t at all unpleasant. Men always had a musky smell and taste, but it all became a little mixed after sex.

Curiously, she pursed her lips and leaned up, pecking his tip gently.

Salty. Bitter. Not all that different from what she remembered Taiyang being like. Summer licked her lips and tried again, this time sealing her lips over the sharp tapered tip of it, drawing it in only about half an inch and supping on it like a straw.

Zwei whimpered excitedly and gave a horny little push.

“Patience,” she teased, taking his flanks, and holding him still. He surrendered instantly, happy so long as she was touching him. Summer adjusted his position so he could rest his hind legs on her breasts, sitting up a little so his forepaws could find purchase atop her head.

_I’m really doing this,_ she thought, but there was no longer any shock to it. They’d already had sex. What was this, really? In terms of bases, she’d missed this out. _Zwei went down on me. Constantly. This is just returning the favour._

His red doggy cock bounced and jerked before her eyes. She took a tentative breath and leaned in, again taking just the tip of him past her lips and ready to pull back if she didn’t like it. The salty taste of him washed over her lips and she gave an experimental lick with her tongue, smacking her lips around him.

_It’s not bad. Taiyang tasted worse after working out._

Maybe it was the sex, maybe it was how addled and horny she was or maybe dogs were just more hygienic than she’d given them credit for. Zwei tasted clean. No filth or nasty taint, just a smooth red organ that looked like a cock, tasted like a cock and for all intents and purposes was just that. Leaning further in, she let her lips glide over more of him, taking Zwei inch by inch, confidence building as she took more and more inside without issue.

Soon, she had all but the knot in her mouth, and she didn’t fancy that this time, lest he pull out and hurt her teeth. Or she hurt him. Zwei was panting and shaking but not thrusting at all. He must have known what was coming and Yang had presumably shown him he didn’t need to do anything to get off this time.

_I’m a little more experienced than Yang is, though. Let’s see how you like this._

Summer sucked and slurped, running her tongue under and around his head. She smiled around his girth as he yipped excitedly and bucked against her face. Teasing further, she placed her teeth above and below him and scraped down, careful to be gentle. Zwei’s pants made it clear he wasn’t in pain. Quite the opposite.

_You like that, don’t you?_

Pulling back and off the slippery shaft, she held it against her cheek and pushed her nose into the tuft of fur around his base, running her tongue over and across his knot. It was hot and swollen, much like the testicles she had cupped in her palm. There’d been plans to neuter him, but Yang always argued it wasn’t fair and he might want puppies one day.

“I’m sure it was puppies she was after, hm? Unless she intended to carry those herself!”

Zwei poked himself against her cheek.

“You want in again? Okay~” Summer leaned back and forward again, opening her mouth wide and swallowing him as deep as she could. Instead of clothing her mouth, she used her hand to wiggle his shaft inside, bouncing it against her teeth, gums and the insides of her cheeks.

Sealing around him with a giggle, she leaned in suddenly and took him deep, sucking as hard as she could, drawing back ever so slowly, dragging her lips down the length of him, caressing every bit. He was close. She could tell from how he’d started to hump her face, forepaws falling down the back of her head as he all but rutted against her.

Summer was content to let him. It was animalistic but she kind of liked that, liked the way he’d mounted her face and was now fucking her mouth. Her hands found his hindquarters and she pulled him in, helping with every thrust and sucking loudly, smacking her lips and slathering saliva over his tip.

Zwei whined and panted, thrusting again and again-

Her eyes bulged.

His cum came without warning, unlike a person’s. One moment she was sucking and the next her mouth was sloshing with doggy seed. It wasn’t thick; it was actually quite thin. Drawing great gulps down, she had to pull back and slide her lips down to his tip to find the room, though she kept them sealed there, an inch of Zwei’s manhood inside as her throat bobbed, taking down mouthful after mouthful just like her daughter no doubt had in the past.

All too soon did Zwei run dry, his patience lost as soon as his work was done. He pulled out and stepped off her face, letting Summer fall back with a surprised but not dissatisfied smile. Her tongue darted out to lick her lips and collect the last traces of him, watching as he licked himself clean and curled up against her neck, resting his chin on her shoulder.

“And now you want to cuddle and sleep, hm? You realise I’m not supposed to sleep with my pet? Not like this.” Her smile didn’t waver, however. It was a little late for regrets, and she was old enough to know when she didn’t have any. “You best be ready to take responsibility, mister.”

Zwei’s stubby tail wagged and he leaned up to lick at her mouth. Despite how he’d eaten her out, and now how she had done the same for him, Summer met him halfway and opened her mouth, licking her tongue against his in a messy, but no less passionate, kiss.

He certainly was a smooth player.

* * *

“I’m glad you’re doing well in Beacon, sweetheart. Ruby too.”

_“Yeah, things are so cool here!”_ Yang chirped over the scroll. _“I’d tell you about my team, but Ruby wrote a big letter about it and I think she’ll be upset if I steal her thunder. They’re good people though. We argued a bit at first but it’s better now.”_

“That’s – hm – good, Yang.”

_“How are you, mom? Are you okay?”_

“I’m fine, dear. Ah. Just relaxing after a hard day’s cleaning.”

_“Is Zwei okay?”_

“Oh, he’s more than okay…”

_“Heh. I bet he misses me.”_

“I’m sure he does, but I’m helping to keep him distracted.” Summer giggled into the scroll, laying her face down on the floor and kicking her legs up behind her. “I – I have to go, dear. I have some food on and it’s time to take it out. Love you. Send my love to Ruby for me as well.”

_“Will do. Love you too, mom!”_

The very moment the scroll ended, Summer slammed it down and moaned. Laid out flat on her belly on the living room floor, she looked back over her shoulder at Zwei, slumped over the curve of her womanly bottom, his eyes locked on her head as he humped and thrust away.

“S – Slipping your knot in when I’m talking to Yang – ah – you’re so naughty, Zwei.”

His only response was to fuck her harder, as he always did. He dipped his head forward and licked at the small of her back, lathering her with his tongue as he often did when they made love, bathed, or slept together. Or when they woke up in the morning and she invited him under the covers, or when she went to the bathroom and let him come with her, or even just whenever he wanted to stick his nose up her skirt and eat her out.

She no longer wore underwear around the house for that purpose. It was only her and Zwei, so why not let him have her whenever he wanted? She was just as needy, just as desperate. Stretching her fingers out ahead of her, she kicked her legs behind him, moaning into the carpet as Zwei thrust one last time and held.

Summer cried out as his rich cum shot out deep inside her, filling her hungry pussy yet again.


	2. Yanging Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Yang and Ruby back from Beacon for the holidays, Summer soon finds herself without opportunity to indulge her needs in her faithful hound. Worse still, strange names coming from her daughter's room haunt her night after night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anomalous (Not anonymous)

* * *

The small log cabin in the wilderness of Patch was normally quiet and lonely. It had been built for a growing family and with Taiyang gone and her children moved out to study, it was overly large for a single mother. There were times when the silence was painful. Not so now. The house was full once more, even if that would only be for a short while.

Summer hadn’t realised just how much she missed her girls until Beacon.

Back for the holidays, Yang and Ruby brought life back to the lonely cabin. They chattered, belched and spoke with mouths full of food, throwing away all the manners she’d drilled into their heads, and yet even then she couldn’t bring herself to scold them. Summer laughed at their tales of their teammates and the stupid, innocent and sometimes downright daft things they got up to.

“And then she just jumps in and grabs Torchwick, asks all the White Fang what they’re doing working with a human. Like, what was she thinking they’d say? They’re there working with him. The reasons really don’t matter.”

“What happened?” Summer asked.

“Nearly got her ass kicked, obviously. Had to be saved by us. God, I love Blake, but she’s such an idiot. You wouldn’t think it to look at her, though.”

“All intelligence and no common sense?”

“Yeah.” Yang prodded a fork at her and nodded. “None whatsoever. Then we’re in the middle of the burning docks and she decides it’s time for a big apology speech. Like, hello? Containers of dust on fire. Bad guys everywhere. Sun knocked out.”

“That sounds like something Qrow would do.”

“Oh God. Is Blake the Uncle Qrow of our team? Nooo. Why is _my_ partner the dumb one?”

“You’ll have to invite her and Weiss over sometime. I’d love to meet them.”

“Can we?” Ruby asked excitedly. She’d never invited many people over, mostly because Ruby hadn’t had that many friends in Signal. It was a relief to know she was doing so well in Beacon, especially since Ozpin had made her team leader. Summer had doubts about that at first, but it seemed to have paid off.

“Sure. Just make sure you let me know if they are and I’ll work out the spare room. You can sleep together with Yang and they can take the spare and yours. I’m sure they’d feel more comfortable in Ruby’s room with pictures of weaponry and engineering magazines than Yang’s boybands.”

“Hey. Don’t diss!” Yang said with a laugh. “A girl has needs.”

Summer’s heart jumped for a second and her laughter almost cracked. Needs. God. Having Yang and Ruby back was great in more ways than one, but there was one way where it really wasn’t – and Summer had _no idea_ how to broach the issue, or if she should. Yang and Zwei. Or more specifically, what she’d discovered those two were up to.

 _Another reason to keep them out of Yang’s room,_ she thought. If she could find those magazines, guests could too. Summer picked up her drink and took a long one to hide her moment of embarrassment. There’d always been that kind of motherly concern, the risk of finding something she didn’t want to. In her head she’d mentally prepared herself for finding drugs, porn or even used condoms. Things that would shock her, but that as a cool and responsible mother she would get past and talk candidly with her children about. She’d never subscribed to the idea that all kids had to be perfect. Team STRQ certainly hadn’t been.

This, though. There was no way to bring it up. How could she?

_“Hey Yang, so, you’ve been having sex with the family dog. I think that should stop.”_

_“So, I found the hardcore animal porn you keep under your bed…”_

_“Dear, I know you have needs. I do, too. But have you considered sleeping with humans?”_

Those were bad enough, but how could she even bring it up in the first place, and what would Yang say if she did? There was just no easy way about it! Yang and Ruby had been back two days now and she was none the wiser on the third as to how to corner Yang and talk about it without everything exploding into tears, screaming or both.

“Ew, Yang,” Ruby said suddenly. “Is Zwei licking your leg?”

Summer swallowed.

“Ha ha. Yeah. Come on, Zwei. Quit it.” Yang reached under the table and made a half-hearted attempt to herd the corgi away with her foot. He moved obediently, though not without a long lick up the inside of Yang’s knee. Her own legs felt weak watching it, especially how unbothered Yang looked by it. “Guess you missed me, huh? Talk about demanding. Do you want some scraps? Is that it?”

Yang picked some bits of beef off the table and held them out. Zwei went at her fingers eagerly, licking up the meat and then licking over her hand as well. It was a perfectly innocent thing. She, Ruby and even Taiyang when he’d been alive had fed Zwei just like that. There was no reason to look further into it. Except that she couldn’t help it. Not after what she’d learned.

 _Say something,_ her mind shouted. _This is your chance. Tell her to stop and she’ll figure out what you’re saying even if Ruby doesn’t. This way you can get it out the way without having to talk about it._

The moment passed before she could. Yang took her hand back and said something to Ruby, who laughed and kicked her feet off the chair, standing up and taking her plate to the sink. Summer busied herself with the same, thoughts in turmoil. Her plate clattered into the sink, cutlery with it, and when she turned back it was in time to see Yang bring her hand up to her face and lick her fingers clean. Summer whirled around again, pretending she’d not seen it.

“I’m off to catch up with some friends,” she said, standing up behind Summer. “I’ll be in my room if you need me. Might see if they want to hang out tomorrow.”

“Y – Yes, dear. That sounds nice.”

“You coming, Zwei?”

The corgi barked and charged up the wooden staircase, already knowing the way to Yang’s room. Yang followed him at a fair clip, stepping onto the first floor and slamming her bedroom door behind her. Summer’s knees finally gave way and she slumped at the sink.

“What am I supposed to do…?”

* * *

The answer hadn’t come to her even by the time night fell and everyone went to bed. It was the perfect chance to talk to Yang privately in her room. There, they could talk without embarrassing her in front of Ruby. She knew it wouldn’t be an easy conversation to have, but it was her responsibility to do it. _I’m her mother. I have to do this. Even if Tai was still alive, this would be my responsibility._ Tai, the lovable oaf, would have just shouted it out at breakfast with all the grace of an Ursa.

The happy memories might have overwhelmed her if she let them and there was a large part of her that wanted to – thinking about better times was easier than dealing with this. No. Summer slapped her cheeks gently. No distractions. This was her time to act. Dressed in her nightgown and barefoot, she forced herself to stop pacing out past the bathroom. Yang’s door was only three down from it, slightly ajar with light shining out from within.

Awake. Awake and with Zwei inside.

What if they weren’t doing it? What if Yang hadn’t taken that step yet? It didn’t feel possible considering how much Zwei knew his way around her body, but couldn’t Yang just be curious? Having porn wasn’t the same as doing it anymore than liking murder mystery books wasn’t being a psychopath. Fantasy was just that. Maybe Yang just had an unusual fetish she was ashamed of, and one she’d never think about indulging in.

Maybe. Just maybe. Summer’s teeth grated together. M – Maybe there was a small chance. An infinitesimal one to be honest, but one she’d be a poor mother not to grasp onto. _I need to give her the benefit of the doubt. Innocent until proven guilty. Dogs sleep with their owners all the time and they might just be like that. So what if she has other desires? If she doesn’t act on them then that’s fine._ All she had to do was take a look. Look and see for herself that Yang and Zwei were just like that, just master and pet.

Summer crept toward the door. The floorboards creaked slightly but there was music coming from Yang’s room and played off a scroll. It wasn’t loud enough to wake Ruby up or disturb her, but it was loud enough to muffle the noise she made outside.

 _And hide any noise she might make inside,_ Summer thought nervously. The old music trick had been common in her day as a way to make out with your boyfriend without your parents hearing anything. She doubted it had changed much since then. _No. Benefit of the doubt. Yang’s always loved music. Some people sleep easier with it. Just take a look. You’re a huntress, damn it. Stop being a coward._

Sneaking up to the doorway, Summer pressed her face against the crack, silver eyes adjusting quickly to the light within. The angle didn’t grant her a lot, at best a narrow view of the floor and bed, but it was enough that Yang wasn’t _in_ bed.

“Mmm.” Yang’s voice came out a quiet whisper. “That’s it. Right there.”

Summer winced. That sounded bad no matter how she looked at it. With the music covering the sound of her actions, she pressed her fingers against the door, opening it just an inch further. The new angle let her see Yang’s foot, then travel down her bare leg to her naked bottom. Her eyes got no further because of Zwei, his stubby tail wagging as he buried his face between Yang’s cheeks and lapped away.

_Oh God. It’s exactly what I was afraid of…_

She’d known it would be deep inside. There was no way Zwei had become trained enough to fuck a woman as he had her without some instruction. Yang was laid on her front on a rug, naked as the day she was born and face thankfully away, buried in the very same magazines Summer had found before. They were laid out flat and Yang had both hands back, peeling aside her cheeks so that Zwei could lick over her pussy and ass without difficulty. Yang’s feet were angled upward, playing with one another above Zwei, rubbing her ankles together as she made quiet little noises.

“Mmm. Ahh.” Yang’s fingers dug into her skin, pulling her round cheeks open. “That’s it. Ooh. Lick my ass, boy. Hmm. In my ass boy.” One of her hands slid free and she poked her finger right into her puckered bum hole, working it around. Zwei, curious as he was, followed and dug his tongue inside. “Ahhh! Oh shit, that’s it. Zwei. Oh. Good boy. Very good boy!”

Do something.

It was time to do something.

Rush in. Catch her. Confront her. Talk. Stop it. Stop Yang. Summer’s breath came out in harsh pants as Yang mewled and stretched her ass wide open, kicking her feet up in the air as Zwei licked away. Her other hand came under her own body, fingers appearing below Yang’s stomach as she played with her pussy, wriggling her fingers inside and bucking her hips on the floor.

Summer sat back against the wall beside the doorframe, eyes wide and heartbeat pounding in her ears. Turning her head to look back, she watched Yang push her ass up and Zwei push his snout into it, making her daughter whimper and squirt onto the floor. It was just a new treat to the insatiable corgi, his rough tongue plunging into Yang’s twat.

Just like it was her own. Summer froze and looked down, only to feel the panic recede. It wasn’t Zwei – couldn’t be with him in there with Yang – but her own fingers. They were rubbing up against the seat of her underwear, pushing the fabric back into her wet slit. It’d been a while since Zwei touched her, hadn’t it? Three days now. Three days of not having any of the relief she’d so sinfully gotten used to.

“Mmm. Zwei.” Yang moaned breathily. “I want it, boy. Up. Mount me. _Fuck_ me.”

Summer’s fingers pushed in harder and she had to look back, biting her bottom lip as she watched Zwei pull out from Yang’s mound. He’d heard the command and Yang was slapping her behind with one hand, drawing him on. He mounted her clumsily, not seeming to understand at first, but when Yang pulled his legs in behind her and wiggled her butt, she must have brushed up against his member because Zwei lunged into action, wildly humping her behind.

Watching, Summer saw his red dick push down over Yang’s pussy and touch the floor. A gasp slipped from her lips, followed by a sudden whimper as her fingers slid under her knickers and into her wet cunt. They weren’t as good as Zwei’s tongue and certainly not as good as his cock.

_No. I need to stop this. Stop Yang…_

Except it was too late. With Yang’s aid, Zwei had no problem finding her pussy, and the fact she was laid out on her front only helped with his height. Zwei bumped around a few times and then went still. The moment was broken by a satisfied and throaty sound from Yang, before Zwei _slapped_ his hips forward, penetrating her and going at her like a jackhammer.

His furry behind hammered back and forth, sweeping under to carry himself into Yang’s pussy. His paws and chest settled on her ass, head poking up proudly and panting as he worked away. The music playing from Yang’s scroll didn’t quite hide the squelching sound of their sex, nor the frantic pants Yang muffled into the back of her hand. It didn’t hide the way the wet noise of slapping and fucking grew in pitch as Zwei sped up, nor the corgi’s grunt as he pushed himself as deep as he could and held still.

Summer’s fingers plunged into herself in the same motion, eyes rolling back as she imagined him filling her as he so surely was her daughter. Yang gasped loudly, the sound carrying on into a groan as her feet came up and linked above Zwei, closing around his body and pulling him into her as he shot his spunk inside her.

“Mmmmmmm!” Yang moaned, legs falling flat with toes pointed to the ground. Yang bumped her ass up into him, moving it in a slow circle to better grind Zwei’s dick into her. There was something wet connecting Yang’s pussy to the floorboards. Zwei’s cum, Summer realised, running out of her daughter in wet waves.

She couldn’t take her eyes off the scene, couldn’t look away as Yang stretched out flat on the rug, Zwei riding her ass with his tail wagging behind him, his thick knot just visible under his bottom and glistening from within Yang’s tender lips. He couldn’t pull out. Zwei had fucked Yang so hard he’d knotted and locked himself inside her.

He was breeding her.

Summer came in an instant, muscles clamping down on her fingers even as she clamped her hand over her mouth, silencing the cry that threatened to slip out. Summer rocked beside the door, eyes shut and legs quaking, moisture squirting out onto the wooden floor.

Her legs fell flat, head falling back, world falling out from under her. Never in her whole life had she experienced so powerful an orgasm from just her own fingers. She wasn’t sure how long she sat there beside the door, how long she listened to Yang’s mewling breath or her own pounding heartbeat. All she knew was that her pussy was shaking with every long drag of a wet tongue over it. Silver eyes crossed as she blinked them open and looked down.

Zwei’s face was between her thighs, his snout moving up and down and his rough tongue lapping over her tortured folds. His tongue curled and licked inward, delving inside for a moment and almost sending Summer’s lungs out her mouth.

W – What was he doing here? Had he heard her? Seen her? He’d obviously come to investigate and decided it was the same game. Summer placed a hand down on his head to push him away only to find herself holding him there instead, hips bucking as he ate her out. She hadn’t realised how much she’d missed this since Yang and Ruby came back. How much she wanted it.

“Zwei…?” Yang called tiredly. “Where’ve you gone, boy?”

Summer’s eyes snapped open. Panic shot through her and she rolled sideways, swinging a knee over Zwei’s head and scurrying away as silently as she could, dripping her own arousal onto the floor. For a second it looked like Zwei might take that as an invitation and mount her, but Yang’s questioning sounds had him trotting eagerly back into her room. Summer crawled back to her own, locking herself inside and leaning back against the door with every bone in her body shaking. Her fingers were no better, held up before her eyes. They were drenched in her own cum.

There was no sleeping all night.

* * *

It was a tired and weary Summer that hunched over the kitchen counter the next morning, dressed in a simple thrown on cream knee-length dress and little else. There were bags under her eyes and she yawned into her hand, splashing her face with a little of the cold water she was running over dirty breakfast plates.

“All right mom, we’re heading out!”

“Oh?” Summer looked up, blinking away sleep. Yang and Ruby were stood by the front door fully dressed and ready to go out. “Where to?”

“Some old friends from Signal,” Yang explained for the two of them. “Ruby has some friends looking to join Beacon next year and I’ve got a few who didn’t make the cut. Thought we’d hang out. Catch up.”

“That sounds like a wonderful idea. I’m glad you’re all still close. Some people can get jealous about being left behind.” It would have been hard enough for Ruby’s friends being told they’d have to wait behind while she moved ahead, but some of Yang’s would have failed initiation at Beacon and seen her go on while their lives came crashing down around them. Some might have found alternate placement in Haven or Shade, but some would have lost their chances to become huntsmen.

It really was a relief to know not everyone had taken it poorly.

“Yeah. Some were.” Yang pulled an unhappy face. “But it’s like Uncle Qrow says – just goes to show you who your real friends are. Ruby’s are better off, more desperate to hear what it’s like than upset she got sent ahead of them.”

“That’s nice.” Summer turned away, running a cloth over an already spotless kitchen counter. Her mouth felt incredibly dry as she asked, “Will you be taking Zwei with you?”

“Nah. We’ll be sitting around eating and drinking for the most part. Not much of a day out for him.” Yang paused for a moment and then added. “We can take him if you want, though…? It’s not a bother or anything.”

“No. No. You can leave him here. I’m sure we’ll find something to do.”

Her two girls waved and said their goodbyes, heading out the door and trekking off into the distance. Summer continued to wipe down the side, even though she couldn’t possibly have gotten any more dust off it. The clock on the wall let out a constant ticking sound, marking the seconds and minutes that passed by, each one that elapsed drawing heavier and heavier breath from Summer. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips, eyes glancing to the door once more and then out the window over the kitchen sink. Yang and Ruby had long since disappeared into the surrounding woods, leaving her and Zwei home alone.

Summer’s dishcloth flopped down onto the side. Gasping for breath, she whirled away and over to the living room sofa, throwing herself down onto it and pushing a hand between her legs, drawing up her long knee-length skirt until it was pooling around her waist. Her fingers found her soaked panties, slipping them aside and delving into sudden pools of molten heat. She parted them further by pulling her fingers apart and whimpered at the cold air brushing over her wet folds.

“Finally,” she breathed out, shaking with need. Her hair and eyes fell off the edge of the sofa, focusing so quickly on the little bundle of joy and love she’d had next to no chance to play with ever since Yang came home. “Zwei. Come on, Zwei.”

His head poked up, ears perked and eyes fixing on her quickly. His stubby tail began to wag.

“Come on, baby,” she pleaded, slapping the side of the sofa with one hand. “Mommy needs you. God, I need you so bad.”

Zwei leapt from his bed beside the bookshelf and trundled over eagerly. He didn’t intrinsically know what she wanted but hopped up with his forepaws on the sofa where she’d slapped it. His snout pushed into her face, tongue flicking out over her nose and lips. It should have been disgusting – even by the twisted logic she accepted from their coupling, it should only make sense that his tongue on her sex should bring pleasure.

Despite that, his tongue had her hot and bothered beyond belief. Summer opened her mouth for him, moaning wetly when his tongue pushed inside and over hers. She tried to lick back against it as a human might, but Zwei didn’t understand. He lapped at the inside of her mouth, slapping his rough tongue over her lips, her teeth, her tongue and the inside of her cheek, which ballooned out from the force of it.

That didn’t stop her plunging her loving every second of it or plunging her fingers deeper, sliding past her soaked lips until she was knuckle deep with two at once, curling and rubbing them up against herself. Her other hand came around and under Zwei, fondling his furry sack and swollen balls. His tip was just starting to come out, hot and red and pointed like a dagger. He knew what was coming and was just as excited as her.

“Mmmh. Mph. Mmmm! Ahhh!” Summer pulled her lips from his, mouth full of doggy slobber that she swallowed eagerly. “I can’t wait, baby. It’s so unfair that you’ve been with Yang all this time. I’ve had to sit here ignored and unloved. I need your tongue on my pussy.”

Zwei tilted his head and licked at her neck. It was wonderful and yet still not enough – she didn’t have the time to play with him. Slipping her fingers out from herself, she brought the slimy digits up to his nose, instantly catching his attention. He tried to lick at them, ears flicking forward as he followed after her hand when she pulled it away, chasing her fingers down the length of the sofa before jumping up onto it and over her legs.

Her heart raced and Summer drew her knees up to stop him jumping off. He didn’t try. Zwei’s sensitive nose had him staring between her spread legs. Summer hooked one over the back of the sofa, then brought her slimy fingers to her hot snatch, pulling the moist seat of her knickers aside and letting him have a perfect view and whiff of her sex.

“I know it’s not as tight and young as Yang’s but – ahhh! Ohhh!”

Zwei’s entire face pushed up between her thighs. Summer cried out, one hand gripping the armrest above her while the other rubbed and rolled over her clit. Her feet kneaded the felt sofa, pushing back into the opposite armrest as Zwei pushed up into her, all but burying himself under her skirt until only his rump and tail could be seen.

“That’s it!” she said, practically weeping as he licked at her. “Oh Zwei, that’s it! Mmm!”

His tongue didn’t just run over her but push inside, sliding between her folds and dipping all the way inside her before running up and over her fingers and clit, sending her into wild tremors that rocked all the way up her body.

God, it had been so long. Too long. She hadn’t realised just how hard it would be to find some time alone with him now that her daughters were back, especially with Yang monopolising Zwei’s time. Summer threw her head back over the cushion, body arching up and off the sofa, feet down, hips in the air, Zwei’s snout buried in her cunt and Yang leaning over the back of the couch with a lecherous grin.

It was with a whip crack that Summer’s mind snapped back into focus. Her cry of bliss turned into one of shock and horror. Collapsing back down sweaty and flushed, she threw both hands down between her legs.

“B – Bad Zwei!” she shrieked, acting for all the world like this was some terrible accident, even as she knew Yang would never believe it. “Oh bad Zwei. No, you’re not meant to-”

“I’ve been here the last minute or so,” Yang said. “Long enough to see and hear you being into it. Don’t tell him off for doing what you want.” Her daughter took her hands from Zwei and Summer was too shocked to resist, falling limply down as Zwei feasted on her pussy and Yang pulled her arms back over her head. “My friends cancelled,” Yang continued. “I sent Ruby ahead and figured I’d come back to give Zwei a walk. Maybe have some fun in the woods. Looks like you decided to have your own fun, huh?”

There were tears in Summer’s eyes. Tears of shame, guilt and wanton lust. “I – I can explain…”

“You don’t have to. I know you found my stash. The magazines had been moved. I was pretty worried at first. Thought I was going to die of horror.”

Yang came around the back of the couch and pulled Summer’s hands up and over the armrest, locking them behind her and between Yang’s legs and the felt material. Her daughter stood above her head looking down on her while Zwei continued to lap and lick at her folds.

“Then when you didn’t say anything I started to wonder if you were going to pretend you hadn’t seen anything. I still didn’t know what to say. I felt like I was walking on ice every day; it was horrible. Should I say something? Do something? Every time you looked at me, I’d lock up and feel the ground open up under me. Does mom hate me? Is she disgusted by me? Will she tell me to move out?”

“Yang,” she gasped, heart constricting. She’d been so lost in her own panic that she hadn’t even considered how Yang might have felt. “I’d never do that. N – No matter what you do, you’re my daughter.”

“Hmm.” Yang grinned. “I definitely feel that way seeing you with Zwei. Like mother like daughter, huh?”

Summer’s mouth worked open and shut, searching for the right words, but Zwei’s tongue delved deep into her and slithered up over her clit. Rather than an excuse that could explain all this, she bucked her hips and moaned huskily instead. The sound had Yang’s grin widening and all the blood rushing to Summer’s face.

“He’s good, isn’t he? Zwei knows how to treat a woman right.”

“Y – Yang. This is wrong.” The hypocrisy of her saying that now wasn’t lost on her but she had to make the attempt. “Zwei shouldn’t be doing this with you. Or me. Or with anyone!” Her knees locked together as the corgi licked down over her asshole. “Hmmm!” she squeaked.

“Real convincing mom. Tell you what, let’s see if you still think that way after.” Yang leaned against the armrest to pin her hands there, then reached down and took hold of Summer’s skirt. Her pleas went ignored as her daughter dragged it up, fully exposing Zwei’s furry head and her own bush, the two furiously grinding into one another. Yang let the material pool on her stomach and reached over her again, using two fingers to pull Summer’s lips apart. “I bet me and Zwei can change your mind.”

“Wait, wait,” she cried. “This isn’t-” Zwei took notice of Yang’s assistance and leaned back for a second, then delved into her stretched-open pussy, forcing his wet nose inside along with more tongue than she’d ever experienced before. Every muscle in her body locked up. “Eeeee! Ahhhh!” Summer’s back arched, hips bucking up. “Oh God, oh God, oh God! Yang, stop. Stop it. Ah. S – Stop.”

Trusting her legs to keep Summer pinned, Yang reached over with a second hand, slipping a finger down over Summer’s clit and pushing it in. With two hands and a dog’s tongue on her hot pussy, Summer was left gasping for air. When Yang began to furiously rub her clit, she started squealing, kicking her legs in the air behind Zwei. Her own hands furiously gripped her daughter’s knees for purchase, breasts pushing up into Yang’s elbows and her hot breath washing over her arm.

Yang’s fingers slid down – whether that was intent or a result of how slick she was, Summer didn’t know, but suddenly her daughter had two fingers at the top of her slit where Zwei’s tongue was busy working, and an instant later they’d dipped inside. Summer sucked in a gasp and Yang froze as well, deliberating for a moment.

Only for a moment. Yang’s index and middle finger sank into her, her thumb rubbing over her pubic mound as her own daughter dipped knuckle deep into her, fingers easily finding their way inside her slick, wet hole. There was no warning of what was to come, only a sudden rolling motion as Yang thrust her fingers in and out, curling them up and back toward the palm resting on her mound. The wet slopping of Zwei’s tongue and Yang’s own fingers filled the room, echoed by Summer’s frantic panting and desperate mewls.

Her pussy was stretched further open by Yang’s fingers. Her lower lips gripped them greedily, but the intrusion still opened her further for Zwei, who either could smell the nectar deeper within, wanted to chase Yang’s fingers or was just used to eating women out by now – it could have been all three. He certainly didn’t stop despite Summer’s impending climax. His paws pushed into her inner thighs, his nose into her clit and his tongue deep inside her, working alongside Yang’s merciless fingers.

Summer came hard. It was the hardest she’d ever come – squirting all over Zwei’s dace and her daughter’s hand, shaking and lurching up like she was having a seizure. Her nails dug into Yang’s legs, her mouth opened wide and she screamed her orgasm so hard Yang leapt back in fright. That didn’t last, however. No sooner had she come crashing back down weeping and gasping did Yang slap her fingers against Summer’s wet pussy, splashing her cum on the sofa.

“Here boy,” she said. “Hup. Hup!”

Zwei was only too happy to follow his master’s commands and hopped up to place his forepaws on Summer’s stomach. Staring down between her breasts, Summer watched him line himself up with Yang’s help, her daughter taking his red cock in hand and guiding it to her entrance. His tapered tip probed her and then he was hammering in – or trying to. Yang kept her hand in the way, cupped around him with the bottom of it against Summer’s inner thigh and preventing Zwei from finding her waiting snatch. He fucked Yang’s hand all the same, pumping in and out of it.

“Do you want it?” Yang asked. “Do you want Zwei’s hot doggy cock inside you?”

Nervously, Summer nodded.

“I want to hear it.”

“I – I want it…”

“Say it properly. Or maybe I’ll let him cum in my hand. That way the closest you’ll get is his hot jizz spurting over your hungry cunt. Say it, mom. Let him know how much you want him.”

“I want you, Zwei!” she wailed. “I want your hot cock inside me. I want your doggy dick. I want you to knock me up an-” Yang let go. Zwei’s cock _speared_ into her, “-Ahhhhh~”

Summer’s legs came up around him, knees locking behind his head as he stubbornly went to town on her. Zwei humped her madly, slapping his sharp dick all around inside her with no regard for rhythm, pace or patience. His only goal was to unleash himself inside her, breed her, and with Yang holding her arms down there was no hope for her to escape.

“Zwei.” Yang leaned over her, her daughter’s breasts hanging in front of her face. “Kisses.”

Even while he was fucking her, Zwei pushed himself up at the command, lifting his head to Yang who had leaned all the way over and was pushing her face toward him, lips pursed. He lapped obediently at her lips, first in a kiss and then trying to push his tongue inside. Yang opened her mouth and let him, moaning hungrily as their tongues played together – one human, one dog – over Summer’s body and while she was being bred like an animal! Summer could only stare, lost for a moment and helpless as Zwei fucked her and made out with her daughter all in one motion.

Then, with absolutely no warning, he was cumming. Filling her. Zwei’s semen was thin and hot but came with so much more volume, practically burning its way inside her. He came in three powerful spurts, but each put to shame the quick squirt of a human. Each flushed her full, while he held himself still, forepaws on her stomach, tongue in Yang’s mouth.

Collapsing, Summer could only watch in awe, shaking and leaking his runny cum all over the couch. Her body was still on fire not only from his orgasm but the sight of Yang and Zwei going at it like they had been last night. It was so much more passionate up close, so real. Drool dripped from Yang’s lips. She wasn’t just playing along but sucking, slurping and rolling her tongue around Zwei’s, kissing him as fiercely as Summer ever had her late husband.

“My turn,” Yang said, bringing one knee up onto the armrest and crawling on top of her. She moved down until she was on all fours atop Summer, her hands on either side of her hips and her knees planted down by Summer’s shoulders. Summer could see up under the skirt Yang had worn, to the white panties stained a darker grey in the centre.

Yang slid a hand under her, peeling her knickers aside and giving her a perfect view of her daughter’s tight, pink twat. It looked wet and steamy, glistening with beads of arousal. Two of Yang’s fingers, the same that had been in Summer, slipped up and inside her. Yang’s lips parted so easily, swallowing the digits whole.

“Mmm. Want to see how Zwei fucks me, mom?”

The denial was on her lips. It almost came out. What hope was it now, though? Who would believe it? Summer gasped and brought her hands up, now free from Yang’s hold, and settled them on her daughter’s round and firm behind, sliding her skirt upward.

Lips dry, Summer whispered, “Zwei. C – Come here, boy. Come here.”

Zwei skirted around their bodies, ears perked up and dick hanging proudly under him, wet from her cunt. He paused to lick at her lips and Summer opened her mouth to kiss him back, but he followed the sound she made as she slapped on Yang’s bottom, lifting his head and looking up at her pussy. If there’d been any doubt Zwei knew his way around Yang’s body, they were put to rest when he leapt up and pushed his face and tongue into her.

Yang sighed happily, moaning out a quick “Oh yeah” before dropping her head down, resting her elbows on the sofa and pushing her ass back into Zwei’s face. The sounds Yang made had Summer struggling to breathe, and that was without the promise of what was to come. Zwei fought for a better angle, pushing one foot up onto her neck. He was light enough that it didn’t hurt her, but the position did cause his wet phallus to slide over her cheek, depositing a sticky trail of his and her cum.

 _This is going to go into Yang,_ she thought, turning her head to the side. Her nose brushed against it, taking in the bitter and tangy scent. _This doggy dick is going to fuck my daughter’s pussy. Oh God, I should stop this._ Opening her mouth to do so – or at least she told herself that was why – Summer’s efforts were lost in Zwei’s paws slipping down her face and pushing his dick into her mouth.

Without a second thought she suckled on it, closing her eyes and sealing her lips around the thin, hot rod. Maybe it was to clean it for Yang, to rid it of her own juices, or maybe she just wanted to. It didn’t matter either way; she pushed her head all the way up until her nose was brushing against Zwei’s furry little chest.

Yang moaned and hooked her own head under, parting Summer’s thighs and latching her mouth onto her runny pussy, delving her tongue inside in search of Zwei’s cum. It was a trinity, the three of them locked in oral and pleasuring one another, Zwei to Yang, Yang to her and her suckling on Zwei’s wonderful cock.

“Mom,” Yang whined into her pussy. “Stop hogging him!”

Summer blushed and released the lovely treat, kissing Zwei’s tip lightly before taking her hands from Yang’s behind and helping adjust Zwei’s position so he was stood on the armrest. How embarrassing of her to be taking all of Zwei’s attention when Yang had so lovingly helped her before. Sharing was something she’d never had to think of, perhaps something to get used to now.

Pushing Zwei into position, she helped Yang as she had her, saving her the cruel torture of Zwei’s wild thrusts to gently take his dick in hand and guide it to Yang’s wet hole. It was tighter than hers, prettier and pinker, too, with all the delicacy of a young woman. Summer lovingly stroked a finger down it, parting Yang’s outer lips and letting Zwei’s tapered tip find its home.

He didn’t need any more help. Used to fucking Yang by now, not even the difference in height could stop him. Zwei lurched up and hammered home, making Yang squeal happily into the couch. His little body hammered back and forth, legs coming off the armrest entirely. He slipped down, dragging his cock down within Yang to the point where he might have slipped out. The sudden tugging had Yang groaning and following him down. Summer caught him. Her hands caught Zwei’s rump and pushed him back up, saving Yang an undue pulling out.

Staring up at Zwei’s red cock spearing in and out of Yang as she held him in place, it almost felt like she was a part of it. Warmth surged through her and she pushed harder still, helping Zwei work his thick knot up against Yang’s quivering, pulsing sex.

“That’s a good boy,” she commentated, pumping him in and out herself and listening to Yang’s desperate moans. “Make sure you give Yang all your love.” Using one hand to keep him in place, she brought her other to Yang’s pussy, rubbing her thumb over her clit.

“Ahhh~” Yang wailed. “Oh God, mom, please don’t stop!”

“I’m going to push his knot in now. Are you ready, baby?”

“Mmm. I’m ready!”

Sliding her fingers up to Zwei’s cock, she worked his knot out the furry sheathe and placed her index and middle finger on the back, pushing it gently up against Yang’s lips. Zwei didn’t stop hammering, didn’t stop kicking and scratching to hump her harder and harder. It was her job to gently push his knot in, to watch her daughter’s pussy spread and stretched around the thick knotted muscle, something so wide compared to how thin Zwei’s shaft was.

“Hngh. Ah.” Yang gasped as it went in, pushing back her hips at the same time. Summer kept pushing with her two fingers, then with one as Zwei’s knot slowly sank into Yang, her lips closing around it all the way to Summer’s finger.

There was still an opening, though. Still a bright flash of red that was the back of his knot inside Yang, from which her lips couldn’t close fully around. Summer watched that expand and recede with each thrust, Zwei threatening to pull it out and stretching Yang open, then pounding back in and letting her close again. Summer watched in awe, stroking his knot whenever it came out before pushing it back into her daughter.

Zwei’s thrusting and kicking became harsher, the corgi panting down Yang’s back. He was about to cum, she knew. Summer pulled his tail aside so she could have a perfect view of it. Her eyes traced every bit of him, every moment, every quiver and shake of Yang’s pussy as Zwei hammered in and held still, as she pushed on his back to bury him further still – to push him in as deep as he could go as Yang cried out and Zwei _flooded_ her with his cum.

It rushed out even then. Such was the force of it that Yang’s insides were filled and yet it came out anyway, thin and watery and splashing over Summer’s surprised face until, without a second thought, she sealed her mouth over Yang’s pussy, lower lips on her clit and upper on Zwei’s thick, hot knot as it slowly stretched Yang wide. His seed ran over her tongue, salty and sweet, and she lapped it down eagerly.

Yang cried her own orgasm.

* * *

The two of them lay side by side cuddling on the sofa, breasts against breasts, hands linked and legs meshed. Yang looked the far sleepier, worn and relieved with eyes closed, lost to her pleasure or maybe even the relief of knowing the truth was out and that she wasn’t hated for it. Summer ran a finger over her face, gently pushing aside sweaty strands of golden hair.

It was strange, she reflected. Even now and basking in the afterglow Summer knew she should be scolding Yang, that they should be fixing this, maybe even putting Zwei up for adoption. All of that sounded so painful, though. Zwei didn’t deserve it and neither did Ruby, who would never understand what was happening. It would rip their family apart. That wasn’t fair on anyone, especially not when if she just swallowed her pride and accepted that this was all right, it wouldn’t be necessary.

No one else would understand, she didn’t herself if she were honest, but then what did it matter? If she was happy and Yang was happy and Zwei was happy, then who did this really hurt? What did it matter what the world at large thought of them?

Nothing. Not a thing.

Summer laid her head down on the cushion and kissed Yang’s forehead. Looking down their bodies, she couldn’t help but smile as Zwei eagerly lapped at their crotches, running his tongue from Summer’s all the way up and over Yang’s. She raised her leg, hooking a foot under Yang’s to bring hers up as well. Zwei happily took advantage of the new position to eat Yang out, the girl shivering and panting in her dreams. Good ones for sure. They’d have to see about making plans for who got Zwei and when, or maybe they could keep sharing like this.

“Hmm.” Summer closed her own eyes as she imagined it, slipping away with Zwei’s face between her legs. “Maybe we should see if Ruby wants to get involved as well…”


End file.
